A Day of Rain
by charmed4life43
Summary: Could Li die? Could it be Sakura's fault? Rated PG-13 for blood and gore, death, and provacotive language.


Disclamer: Yea, yea, yada, yada. You know the drill. I don't own the characters. Tear.  
  
A Day of Rain  
  
No, nothing will ever be the same. And it is all my fault. How such a small act could cause my whole world to crumble, I do not know. I suppose I will die, for my world dies along side me. Kinomoto Sakura, you are horrible. How could you be so evil to your family, your friends, your love? How could I do such things? I shall take the fall for my actions, and I presume death is the only way. I am sure you are lost now, I will explain everything. It will be simple; it all plays like a tape in my mind.  
  
It began on a beautiful, luminous morning, alive with children on the playground and birds in the trees. Everything was in its rightful place, including Syaoran Li, who was in my arms. Suddenly a massive storm came out of nowhere, drenching our navy blue Tomeda uniforms and matting our light brown hair to our skulls. We rushed to the safety of the inner walls of Tomeda High, along with every other individual who had been enjoying the weather outdoors. A tall, thin teacher, undoubtedly Ms. Dergusu, strode through the halls, ushering the youth into their first period classes. I told Syaoran I would meet him later, near the broken water fountain, but he acted like he couldn't hear me. He rushed to his science class, while I headed to my math class. I was lengthy and monotonous, and I couldn't wait for break. I needed my boy; I needed the comfort of his warm embrace and soft lips on my forehead. But when the time for break came, I couldn't find him. I stomped to my locker; angry my Syaoran would abandon me. He and I always met during first break and this was the first time this year he hadn't greeted me with a kiss on my knuckles. Finally, I decided to forget about it and started to my third period class. Still yet, Li was nowhere to be found. I did not see him until after school. I was so outraged, I was irate. My bubbling anger exploded. Syaoran stood there, frozen. Then something happened that was different from anything I had ever seen. He eyes dropped into his eyelids, and came back completely black. "Li-kun?" I stopped screaming. Couldn't he see I was concerned? His eyes flickered back to their normal lush brown. Rapidly he launched into a long explanation. He claimed he was possessed by a card, the most complicated and tough card to capture. He told me I need to seal it now, or bad things would become of it. I screeched that he was lying and should be ashamed. He told me it was The Cruel Card. "Sure, I'll believe you. If you can ever prove it." I knew he couldn't. The Clow Cards leave no trace when they attack. I turned on my heel and strode toward my home. Li stood there, helpless and heartbroken. I was almost down the hill when I heard a scream. I knew in an instant that it was my precious Li. I raced back to him, but he was already on the freshly cut green grass. His eyes were closed and he had a scratch on his forehead. It was a deep abrasion and it was bleeding badly. "Help!" I screamed as loud as I could, but no one heard. I sat with his head in my lap for a while. I could feel his life slipping from him, when I saw a distant figure on a hill. I screamed for the person. As she came closer, I could tell it was Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-Chan! Hurry!" The teenage girl rushed to me, her black hair swishing back and forth. "Go! Get someone! An ambulance, something! Now! Go! Please!" She was so surprised, she stumbled into a run. I stroked Syaoran's hair, now drenched with blood. His eyes flickered open, and he gasped for breath. "Don't leave me Li-kun. Please don't. I need you Li-kun. Syaoran, darling. Stay. Please stay. Please." I buried my head in the navy blue material that made Syaoran's uniform. But his skin grew colder and goose bumps ran up my arms at the thought of no longer having my sweet Syaoran, my innocent Li, my beloved boy. I did this to him, I knew. "Sah-*gasp*-Sakura?" he choked out my name. Tears began to well at the base of both of our eyes. He reached a cold hand to my face and gingerly stroked my cheek. A single tear fell and he whisked it away. A fear began to tremble inside me. "Please don't cry sweetie." "What, who, how?" "The Cruel Card is attacking. It is attacking you. Seal it now. As I am weakening, it weakens with me. I beg you Saki. I love you and you know that. Please, please, honey. Do it." "What will happen? Wait, who attacked you? Tell me Li." His eyes glanced at the gray, cloudy sky. "Fate. It was meant to be. You, (gasp) you are destined for greatness. Card Mistress." He chuckled and slightly shook his head. Blood was everywhere. On our clothes, on my hands, in his hair. It ran down the edges of his pale face. "Even if I go Sakura, you will soar. Become your best. Find the perfect love for yourself." I stopped him there. "But I have," I said as I began to sob. "You are perfect for me. I love you; it is you, you Syaoran-kun. Li-kun you are mine. You can't leave. Don't go." "Please Sakura." "Who attacked you Li? I have to know." "Yukito." I was horrified. Yuki? The Yuki everyone knew and loved? Not possibly. I remember loving Yukito. He knows I love Syaoran. He wouldn't do this. I just know. "Remember Sakura-chan, he is still possessed by Yue. Yue loves Nisha, fate. Nisha ordered this." I was baffled. "Who is Nisha? Wait, that doesn't matter now. You won't die, I know you won't. You can't." "Oh baby. Saki, honey. Nisha has his ways." "His? Nisha is a he? And Yue loves him? That makes no sense. Toyua? But. no, no." "Yes. You did it sweetie. You figured it out. You are so smart." He pulled my head to his face and kissed my forehead. "That was why Toyua never liked me. I knew he was Nisha, and I wasn't supposed to. But it doesn't matter now." We heard the wailing of an ambulance siren far in the distance. I rested in the grass next to him. "I love you Li-kun." I whispered. "I love you too," he replied. I could tell he was using his last ounce of strength. I felt tears rolling silently down my cheeks. "Please, don't cry, Saki. Please, honey? Look at me." When I raised my head, I was terrified. He did not look like my beloved boyfriend. Blood stained his soft skin and his auburn hair was crimson red. He had a look on his face that pierced my heart and ripped it in two. "You didn't know. I know if you did know, you would have saved me. I don't blame you honey. Clow Cards leave no trace and you sensed nothing. I love you more than everything else. I will see you in the next world. I promise." I felt his life leaving him, stranding me alone. I heard a roll of large thunder and the almost- black clouds completely covering the sky became even darker. "Baby?" I couldn't even reply. My throat tightened around my vocal chords and no sound would emerge. Not even a squeak. "Please, tell everyone I'll miss them." I screamed as loud as I could, "NO!!" He smiled, and an ambulance rushed to our side. The loud thunder cracked through the air and lightning lit the dark sky. A paramedic hoisted Li onto a stretcher and raised him into the large, white ambulance. Another pulled me away from Syaoran. Finally, as the doors closed, the heavy rain began to fall. Each drop felt like a dagger as they raced my Li-kun to help. "Please God," I prayed, "Let him live to see another day." I was left there alone, drenched and worried. Tomoyo gave me ride to the hospital. For what seemed like forever, I paced in the waiting room. "He's only 17, how could this happen?" Tomoyo sat me in a chair next to her. The cold, hard metal wasn't comforting. "Cry honey," she said as she pulled my wet head to her chest. I scooted over and we shared a chair. I cried my eyes out to her. She patted my head and gently rocked back and forth. I clung to her right arm like it was the rope that kept me from falling. And in a sense it was. I cried and cried. Daddy and Toyua came and scheduled for Syaoran's family to come in. Eriol was even coming from England. For some time I cried on Tomoyo and Daddy. Yukito came and he and Toyua sat together. I was angry, I knew they planned the attack on him. Yukito slowly sauntered to me, carefully approaching, trying not to annoy me. "Sakura-chan?" He seemed concerned, but I wasn't ready for him. I stepped out into a deserted hall. I wanted to be alone, but Yukito followed me around the corner. The empty corridor was not well lit, and looked as though it had not been used in years. "Get away from me." A voice as cold as a winter's day in the arctic came out of my strained vocal chords. It acted as a slap in the face to Yuki, who stepped backwards. "I'm. uhh. I'm sorry, precious." "Precious?" He had never called me a pet name. I knew he was up to something. He forced a smile, one that I did not return. "Since when was I precious?" "Since Li-kun will not survive, I will have you as mine." I was only a bit shorter than him. He twisted me around, grabbed my waist, and pulled me close to him. "This is what you dreamed of, right? When you were small?" "No!" I pulled away from him. "Syaoran will NOT die! And even if he did, I would never be with you. You are Toyua's or Nisha's, but not mine. And I will not be yours." I stalked away from him. He looked quite embarrassed and sad. Toyua put him up to it, I know. So I went back into the waiting room. Most of the people there were sleeping, except Tomoyo. "You know Kura, I hate to say it, but Li-kun might not survive. What will you do then?" "I don't want to think about it. At all." I put my head in her lap. She played with my hair. I drifted off to sleep and only awoke when Tomoyo was shaking me. "Sakura? Sakura? Wake up Kura. Here comes the doctor. Wake up." I lifted my head and watched the doctor, dressed in green scrubs, come through the door. He had blood all over. I felt my stomach drop to my feet. The doctor walked in and introduced himself. "Ms. Kinomoto? I am sorry. We lost him." The doctor dropped his head as I felt my knees buckle from under me. I sank to the floor, and Tomoyo held me as I sobbed. Even Tomoyo was crying. Strong Tomoyo, who had lived through everything. Through her feelings about me, her mom's new partner, the ordeal with her dad, everything. "Come on Kura, I'm taking you home. I'll stay with you tonight; your dad is getting Li-kun's family to Japan. Let's go honey." I came along reluctantly. It was still raining pretty hard. I slid into Tomoyo's sleek sports car. She put the key into the ignition and started to turn. 


End file.
